Encounter at Farpoint (episode)
The crew of the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-D are challenged by Q to solve the mystery of a strange base in a civilized fashion. (Series Premiere) Summary In 2364, Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumes command of the ''Enterprise''-D. En route to Farpoint Station, an immensely powerful being called "Q" blocks the Enterprise's flight path and appears on the bridge. Q accuses humanity in general of atrocious crimes, states that they are unworthy and unready to further explore the stars, and then places the bridge crew on trial for generic crimes humanity has performed in the past. This trial is held in a 21st century courtroom created by Q. of the NCC-1701-D]] Under threat from Q, the Enterprise undergoes saucer separation to allow civilians to escape. Picard and the bridge crew retreat to the battle bridge, while Worf grudgingly takes command of the saucer section. However, the crew can neither defeat nor escape from Q, who transports them to a post-WWIII Kangaroo Court. Picard does not cooperate with trial willingly and proposes that Q test him to see if humanity has risen above its past. Q agrees. To prove their worthiness, they have to solve the mystery of Farpoint Station, which seems to be constructed from materials neither native to its planet nor acquired through trade, and which seems to be able to alter matter to please human desires. The crew is allowed to proceed to Farpoint Station, where the Enterprise picks up the rest of its crew, including Commander William Riker, Geordi La Forge and Beverly Crusher. Riker, who is suspicious of Farpoint Station and its leader, Zorn, is treated rudely by Picard, who orders Riker to re-attach the saucer section manually for no reason and accuses him of contempt for the chain of command because Riker refused to let his previous captain risk his life by entering a dangerous situation. After Riker explains that he has respect for the rank structure but takes his duty to protect the captain's life seriously and asserts that he will treat Picard no differently than his former captain, Picard welcomes him as a strong first officer. Riker leads a team to explore Farpoint Station. They go underground into tunnels, where Troi senses great despair and pain. They also interrogate Zorn, who threatens to offer the Ferengi Farpoint instead of the Federation. A ship appears and begins attacking the surface of Deneb IV, where the Bandi have taken residence. It attacks the Old Bandi City rather than the station, however. Picard arms phasers in response to the attack. Q encourages Picard to destroy the ship and Picard does not, insisting on knowing why the attack is occurring. He uncovers the truth; the Bandi have captured an alien life form, a space-dwelling being, and have constructed Farpoint Station and its goods by feeding off its power. The ship in space is not in actuality a ship, but rather, the alien life form's mate. Picard assists the captured alien entity in breaking free of its bonds, thus solving the mystery, much to Q's dismay. Q retreats, though he hints that it won't be the last time they see him. Log Entries Captain's Log, Stardate 41153.7: Our destination is planet Deneb IV beyond which lies a great, unexplored mass of the galaxy. My orders are to examine Farpoint a starbase built there by the inhabitants of that world. Meanwhile, I am becoming better acquainted with my new command this Galaxy-Class ''USS Enterprise. I am still somewhat in awe of its size and complexity. As for my crew, we are short in several key positions most notably, a first officer, but I am informed that a highly experienced man - one Commander William Riker - will be waiting to join the ship at our Deneb IV destination. '' Captain's Log, Supplementary: The frozen form of Lieutenant Torres has been rushed to sick bay. The question now is the incredible power of the Q being. Do we dare oppose it? Captain's Log, Stardate 41153.7: Preparing to detach saucer section so that families and a majority of the ship's company can seek relative safety while the vessel's stardrive containing the Battle Bridge and main armaments will turn back and confront the mystery that is threatening us. Personal Log, Commander William Riker, Stardate 41153.7: The ''USS Hood has dropped me off at Farpoint Station where I await the arrival of the new USS Enterprise to which I have been assigned as first officer. Meanwhile, I've been asked to visit the Farpoint administrator's office in the old city.'' Personal Log, Stardate 41153.8: Of the 24 hours Q alloted us to prove ourselves, 11 have now passed without incident and yet I cannot forget Q's prediction that we will face some critical test. Captain's Log, Stardate 41174.2: The agreement for the rebuilding of Farpoint Station has been completed per my instructions. Memorable Quotes "I don't see no points on your ears boy, but you sound just like a Vulcan!" "I am an android." (grunts) "Almost as bad..." : - Admiral McCoy and Data "You barbarians!" : - Deanna Troi, to courtroom audience after Q uses his freezing power against Tasha Yar "You treat her [the ''Enterprise] like a lady, she'll always bring you home..." : - '''Admiral McCoy', to Data "If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are." : - Jean-Luc Picard "Let's see what this Galaxy Class ship can do!" : - Jean-Luc Picard Background * This marks the final television appearance of DeForest Kelley before his death on , discounting his appearance in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations", which was archive footage from the original series. * Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) and John de Lancie (Q) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the finale "All Good Things...". However, Denise Crosby (Tasha Yar), who left the cast in "Skin of Evil" and was therefore not a regular at the time of the finale, also appeared in both episodes. *Colm Meaney is the only actor to appear in both the pilots and finales of TNG and DS9. * The very final scene is the only time Tasha Yar can be seen wearing the skirt style uniform. * Industrial Light and Magic did the special effects only for this episode, but was also credited for the rest of the series because footage was continuously reused. * This episode is the first mention of the Ferengi Alliance on Star Trek. * The diamond-shaped chrome shelf unit in the Farpoint Mall set comes from Kirk's apartment in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * This episode contains no teaser. Instead, it begins with the opening credits. * This episode is the only one with the credits scrolling up instead of the text fading, as was done in the other 177 episodes. * Picard describes the facsimile 2079 court created by Q as "...one that agreed with that line from Shakespeare: 'Kill all the lawyers.'" This is a line from Shakespeare's play Henry VI, Part II. * On close inspection, the drug dispensers that Q and his fellow soldiers from World War III wear as part of their uniforms are labeled "Army R2D CPO", a reference to the Star Wars droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. * This is one of the few episodes where the vertical blinds in Doctor Crusher's office in sickbay are opened and several windows with a starfield behind them can be seen. In later episodes when the blinds were opened, like "Man of the People" and "The Quality of Life", a corridor with several doors was seen behind the window. Production history 1980s * Second draft script: * Final draft script: * Filming began: * Filming completed: * Premiere airdate: * Novelization: * Soundtrack: 1990s * US LaserDisc: * VHS 1st release: * Japan LaserDisc: * VHS 2nd release: * UK LaserDisc: * Germany LaserDisc: * VHS 3rd release: 2000s * Region 1 DVD 1st release (box set): * Region 2 DVD 1st release (box set): * Region 2 DVD 2nd release (Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies): * Region 2 DVD 3rd release (slimline box set): * Region 1 DVD 2nd release (Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q): Links and references Main cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest stars *John de Lancie as Q *Michael Bell as Zorn Special guest appearance by of Starfleet Medical, "Bones" McCoy]] *DeForest Kelley as Admiral Leonard McCoy Co-Starring *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Jimmy Ortega as Lt. Torres *Timothy Dang as bridge security officer *Evelyn Guerrero as female computer ensign *David Erskine as Bandi shopkeeper *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as the Mandarin bailiff *Chuck Hicks as drugged military officer *Unknown actor as bell ringer (uncredited) References 2036; 2079; 2227; Altair III; Altair system; android; apple; away team; Bandi; battle bridge; battle section; Betazed; Betazoid; bioelectricty; bridge; century; chief medical officer (CMO); combadge; commie (Communism); Crusher, Jack; cultures; Deneb IV; Deneb system; DeSoto, Robert; detector circuit; Earth; EM spectrum; encyclopedia; energy beam; engineering; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; exobiology; Farpoint Station; feedback; Ferengi; force field grid; French language; fruit; ''Galaxy''-class starship; geothermal energy; groppler; gymnasium; Henry VI, Part II; hologram; Holodeck Area 4-J; holoprogram; ''Hood'', USS; humanity; imzadi; intercom; joke; judge; Klingon; LCARS; life-form; Livingston; main viewer; maneuvering jets; narcotics; New United Nations; old Bandi City; perimeter alert; phaser; photon torpedo; Pinocchio; planet; Pop Goes the Weasel; post-atomic horror; primate; Prime Directive; primary hull; probability mechanics; Q (species); Q Continuum; red line; saucer module; saucer separation; secondary hull; security chief; Shakespeare, William; sick bay; space station; species; stardrive section; Starfleet Academy; startime; star system; transporter; transporter chief; trial; Turkana IV; Turkana system; United Earth; United Federation of Planets; United States; US Marine Corps; VISOR; Vulcan; woodland pattern; World War III; year; yellow alert Other References NCC-7100; Turbolift 2 External links * Category:TNG episodes de:Der Mächtige es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint nl:Encounter at Farpoint pl:Encounter at Farpoint sv:Encounter at Farpoint